Workers often find that providing materials for replacement of a building roof is very time consuming, considering the task involves using different mechanical units or manual labor to lift building materials from a truck and position them on a roof. Furthermore, stripping old material from the building roof in order to put on a new roof is also time consuming and a dirty job. Generally, old material is thrown from the roof to the ground around the building and then workers manually pick up debris to deposit it into a disposal container. Even if the material can be thrown directly into a container there remain the problems of getting the disposal container in proximity to the roof and removal from the work site. The most common solution to the disposal problem is to move a dump truck adjacent to the building and to attempt to throw the material directly from the roof into the truck bin. Furthermore, the problem is not limited to roofing material. Any building remodeling generates significant construction trash, and the most convenient method of removing it from the building is to throw it out a window.
As a result, it is not always possible to move a large truck into a location adjacent to a building. Fences, lawns, and shrubs can be damaged by any size truck, especially a large transport truck.
There is a need for a vehicle that can move around the typical landscaped yard surrounding a building and position a storage bin into an extended position near workers.